We have set-up long-term surveillance sites of African bat species in the Republic of the Congo. In addition, we have developed and implemented serological and molecular pathogen detection assays both at the US based laboratory as the National Public Health Laboratory (NPHL) in Brazzaville. Staff at the NPHL received training and equipment to implement these tools. These tools were successfully utilized in the identification of the causative agent of a non-malarial outbreak of febrile illness. The outbreak was caused by chikungunya virus and the vectors of the arbovirus were successfully identified as the Aedes albopictus and the Aedes aegypti.